


Tender Kisses

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter keeps everyone in, but there are still ways to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Kisses

The cold had settled in fast.  Winter's winds forced the three clans to bunker down and so the most anyone did was stay inside and stay warm.

 

And with so much time just hanging around with each other, many tended to get... touchy.

 

In the case of Bloodshed and Thornstriker, it just meant kissing.

 

They were still not passed the touching part of their relationship.  Sure, they had helped the other masturbate a few times, but it was still hard for them to get further than that.  So even with the world dead and quiet around their little hut, they just didn't have any drive to do anything more than kiss.

 

Well… more like Thornstriker didn't have the desire to do anything more than kiss.  But Bloodshed was fine with that.  After all, if it meant being wrapped in fur pelts and blankets with her and kissing all day long, he would be happy to indulge her for as long as she wanted to.

 

And lucky for him, she was in the mood for more kisses that day.  After all, they didn't have much else to do.

 

END


End file.
